The present utility relates to a powder case, more particularly, to a powder case that prevents dispersing of the powder when adhering the powder on a brush.
The conventional powder case, as described in FIG. 1, includes a case 1 which has an outer case 2. The outer case 2 has a receiving portion 3 and a tray 5. The receiving portion 3 receives the powder 4. And the tray 5 is for filling a part of the powder from the receiving portion 3, and is formed at an upper part of the receiving portion 3. The receiving portion 3 contains a puff 6 or a brush for adhering the powder. Also, a lid 7 is screwed to the case 1 in order to prevent separation of the puff 6 or the brush.
But, the conventional powder case is inconvenient to use. A user should to separate the tray 5 whenever taking out the powder from the receiving portion 3, fix the tray 5 into the receiving portion 3 again, and then here the powder on the puff 6 or the brush. Accordingly, whenever adhering the powder on the puff 6 or the brush, the powder 4 is dispersed around. Accordingly, there is a loss of the powder and the circumference is unclean.
In order to overcome the conventional problems, an object of the present utility is to provide a powder case that is easy to adhere the powder on a brush and prevents dispersing of the powder when adhering the powder on a brush.
In order to accomplish the object, the powder case comprises a lower case for receiving powder and being formed with a first conjunction around upper peripheral; and an upper case including a second conjunction to be coupled with the first conjunction on the inner peripheral surface of the lower case, a cylindrical housing formed vertically from the upper center to the lower, a ledge, formed along middle peripheral of the housing, for locking a flange of a brush, and an array of apertures at the bottom of the housing.
Consequently, the present utility has some advantages as follows.
If the end portion of the brush is inserted into the inner of the housing after leading out a slider of the brush, the slider is inserted into the case while the flange of the slider is locked on the ledge of the housing. Accordingly, the brush adheres the powder through the apertures. That is, a user may adhere the powder on the brush by only inserting the brush into the housing. The inserting work is very comfortable, and the loss of the powder is prevented, and a problem of the uncleanness of the circumference is solved.